Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to miniature fuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for allowing operation or energizing a circuit without sacrificing a fuse in case of for instance a shorted or grounded circuit.
2. General Background of the Invention
In all modern day electrical and electronic apparatuses, power is supplied and is controlled through a series of fuses to the various electrical components of the apparatus. Quite often, a fuse might blow, and would have to be replaced.
At the current time, there are two types of fuses which are normally found in apparatuses. The xe2x80x9cflat fusexe2x80x9d which is inserted into a plug for instance in the automobile electrical system, which operates through which the electrical current passes and is controlled by the fuse. The other type of fuse is a glass fuse which is normally found in a cylinder shape, which is plugged into the system, and is utilized in the same manner.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the shortcomings in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is a testing apparatus which is commonly known as a xe2x80x9cfuse saverxe2x80x9d, which is used for repairing and testing circuits without sacrificing fuses, the fuse saver including a body portion, which includes current receiving electrical components therein, a selector switch for establishing the number of amperes of the circuit, and a trip indicator button, which indicates a malfunctioning in the system, an electrical cord extending from the body portion, and terminating in a plug having at least a pair of flat fuse test plugs for insertion into a flat fuse receiver, and a test plug adaptor engageable onto the flat fuse test plug, having at least a pair of cylindrical terminals, for insertion into the adaptor for glass fuses.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a tester apparatus, which allows trouble shooting and repair to circuits which may utilize flat and glass fuses in apparatuses, which may be shorted or grounded, indicated by a pop-out trip indicator on the fuse saver apparatus.
It is the further object of the present invention to provide a testing apparatus which allows the apparatus to allow the technician to test the integrity of a circuit which may utilize flat fuses and glass cylindrical fuses in electrical systems without sacrificing a fuse.